narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro Rikiba
Ichiro Rikiba '''(一郎力場, ''Ichiro Rikiba) ''was one of the founders of Takigakure and the son of Hayato and Kimiko Rikiba. Background Ichiro was born in the Rikiba clan. Because he was first son, he had to train much more than others, so naturally he soon became the strongest of his siblings. When he was 16 years old Ichiro fought against his father and won for the first time. Wherefore he became the leader of Rikiba clan and Hayato no longer intervened in the affairs of the clan. After 10 years, Ichiro together with two more clan leaders (who was already friends of Ichiro) founded Takigakure. During that time, Ichiro got married. When the time came for his child's birth, Ichiro's wife got very sick. And so she died shortly after childbirth. Ichiro named his daughter by the same name as his wife's name - Misao Rikiba. Personality Unlike his father Hayato, Ichiro was very serious and inteligent. He liked to read ancient manuscripts and he always liked to make experiments with his powers. That was why he was the one who invented many different jutsu according to Rikibino. He learned how to control the force field and how to provide many different shapes with this power. He also was the first to combine Rikibino with nature transformations, like water and wind release. Although Ichiro was sometimes cold and strict, he deeply loved his daughter Misao and his clan. He was very loyal and honest. Thus he always sticked to the rules and punished those who didn't. Appearance Ichiro inherited his mothers peach color hair and his fathers eyes. While fighting, he often wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. His clan symbol was on his back. His casual clothes consisted of dark blue kimono and black sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Force Field Release As the first son of Rikiba clan, Ichiro inherited his father's ability. Rikibaton is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to create an invisible shield to protect yourself and your comrades, the user of this ability can also create a magnificent force field, which will send flying all enemies. Power of the force field depends on how much chakra the user transfers to the attack. Nature Transformation Water release Ichiro can manipulate water and create it as well. The water release allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Wind release Wind release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. It is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Part I In anime Ichiro was shown only one time. In Naruto episode 116, where his descendant Akio Rikiba gained knowledge about his ancestors (like Ichiro) and it gave him determination to continue the fight. Trivia *The name Ichiro is occasionally given to the first-born son in a family. It means 一郎 "first son" * Ichiro's surname "Rikiba" literally means "force field". * After his wife's death, Ichiro never got married again, so his only child was Misao, who later suceed the leadership of Rikiba clan. Reference Ichiro Rikiba is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Tayayuki.Category:DRAFT